A Whole New World
by castleheart
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the heir to the Uchiha "Empire". Well, that's what his father likes to call it. He and his family lived in America for a while until his father uprooted them and returned to Japan. Sasuke is forced to go to this prestigious, rich people school. What kind of adventures await? And who is the crazy blond guy trying to get him to join some stupid club? Sasuke/?


**Ch. 1 New School, New Start**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own OHHC or Naruto.

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, of the prestigious Uchiha family, was not what you would call a people person. He cared not for the students that he was surrounded by at his old school, or even at home. He and his parents weren't exactly close; he was okay with his mother but his father was another story. They seem to only fight nowadays. His father wants him to take over the Uchiha Empire when he graduates high school, but Sasuke wants to take after his brother and pursue his own goals. Not his father's.

Speaking of his brother, Itachi had to be the only person alive that he admired and loved. His brother was always a role model to Sasuke, ever since he was little he wanted to be just like Itachi.

The family were originally from Japan, and lived there for the first 10 years of Sasuke's life. But his father's work caused him to travel sometimes, and they ended up moving to America thanks to said work. Now, at age 16, his father announced that they were moving back to Japan. And that's where Sasuke was presently, getting ready for his first day at a new school, Ouran High School.

But his brother remained in America, due to his love for his soon-to-be wife, Konan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Are you sure you want to stay here?" Sasuke asked his brother, standing in the doorway of Itachi's almost empty room, watching him with sullen eyes as he packed. He tried not to look too pathetic, but his eyes betrayed him._

" _Yes Sasuke," Itachi replied, bent over a cardboard box as he put small items inside, "I can't leave Konan behind."_

" _Why can't Konan come with us then?" Sasuke would prefer to put up with someone else around the house rather than leave Itachi behind in America._

 _The eldest Uchiha paused in his packing and stood up straight to fully face Sasuke, "You know she can't. Her education, her friends, her family... They're all here. I can't ruin that for her."_

" _What about YOUR family?" Sasuke knew he was being childish, bickering with his brother over a matter that he knew wasn't negotiable._

 _Itachi's eyes were gentle, empathetic, "Sasuke, it's about time I set off on my own for a while, don't you think?"_

 _He looked to the floor, knowing that this was true. It didn't mean he was okay with it though._

" _Besides, there's nothing in Japan for me," Itachi continued, turning back to his packing._

" _I'll be in Japan," Sasuke couldn't stop himself from replying._

 _There was a long bout of silence; Sasuke refusing to look his brother in the eye, Itachi trying to figure out what to say in response._

" _Sasuke—"_

" _Just forget it!" Sasuke snapped, trying to gather himself together as he turned heel and stormed off into his nearly empty room._

 _ **-/-**_

The teen had been sulking for the past month as his parents finalized their move. Now, he's stuck in Japan and his brother was on the other side of the globe. Just perfect.

He wasn't looking forward to his first day at this school; he hated starting over. He hated being the new guy, and he knew that it certainly will be interesting. It wasn't that he was nervous, but he just hated school in general. He wasn't sure what kind of people he'll have to deal with for next year and a half.

He hoped there wasn't any annoying girls.

He sighed for what felt like the 100th time that morning as his limo pulled up to the school, passing through the front gate. He hated taking the limo to school, but his father had insisted on it. He probably was just showing off his wealth, as usual.

Ouran Academy was beautiful; it was a lot bigger than his old school. But what he didn't understand was why it was so… Pink. From what he was told, this school is for the prestigious and highest members of society. Or whoever was lucky enough to get a scholarship. Hell, Sasuke was technically an aristocrat and he already felt out of place.

The limo stopped and Sasuke figured it was time to face the day. Keeping a mask of indifference, he slid out the long black car and stepped out into the sunlight. He closed the door behind him, ebony hues staring straight ahead.

There were a lot of students in the courtyard, and all eyes were on him. Shocking.

Annoyed, Sasuke ignored their stares and marched towards where he hoped the admissions office was. He had to pick up his schedule… And hopefully a map too because there was no way he'd be able to find his class.

Good looks were more like a curse to Sasuke; who could care less what he could gain from being handsome. It's not like he tried to be good looking, even he didn't know what girls found so fascinating about him.

He overheard a conversation as he passed a group of girls.

"Oh my god!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Who's the hottie?"

"Is he new?! I hope he's in one of my classes!"

"He may be better looking than even Tamaki-san!"

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, walking past them like he didn't hear anything. He wished he didn't.

He walked through the halls of the school, ignoring the stares and comments until he finally found the front office.

"I'm here for my schedule," he told the woman sitting at the front desk. His Japanese was a little bit rusty, but it was his first language so getting back into the habit of speaking it was easy.

"Of course, you must be Sasuke Uchiha," the lady replied, pulling out two sheets of paper from her folder, "My best wishes to your family. Here's the map to the school, and your schedule of course. Adhere to the map if you get lost."

Sasuke took the papers from her and gave her a slight nod before turning heel and exiting the office.

He read his schedule outside the office; then looked at the map. The map was in tiny print, and hard to read. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do was end up lost or walk into the wrong classroom… He had enough attention as it is.

"Hey."

Sasuke heard a feminine voice greet him out of seemingly nowhere. He turned to see, to his surprise, a girl dressed as a boy standing there. He didn't respond, just waited for her to continue.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

Sasuke was tempted to ignore her, but it didn't seem like she was trying to flirt with him. Maybe she could help him figure out where his classes were. He nodded after a bout of silence.

"Can I see your schedule?"

He shrugged and handed it to her.

"Not big on talking, huh?" she comments with a kind smile, but takes the schedule from him. He merely shrugged again as she scanned his schedule, "Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, looks like you're in my class."

She looked up at him and offered her hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

He stared blankly at the offered hand before reaching forward and giving it a light shake, "Likewise," he replied.

"So he speaks!"

Sasuke cracked a smirk.

* * *

He ended up walking to class with his new… Friend? She told him a bit about the school and the extra-curricular activities that they offered, but Sasuke was only pretending to be interested. He was too busy observing his surroundings, admiring how well kept and nice the school was. As they walked together, it seemed the stares and comments only got worse.

"Is that Haruhi with the new kid?!"

"Oh my god?! Are they dating?!"

"They look _SO_ cute together!"

Haruhi didn't seem to be bothered by said comments, "Do you attract attention everywhere you go?"

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, "Unfortunately."

They got to class before the bell rang, and Sasuke went to talk to the teacher while Haruhi took her seat. Kids trickled into the class slowly, and of course they made a huge deal about Sasuke being there. He pretended like he didn't know they were whispering about him. All Sasuke wanted to do was sit down already, but the damn teacher made a big deal about introducing him to the entire class. He sometimes hated his father's status.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here from America," he announced, gesturing to the annoyed teenage boy standing next to him.

"He's so cute!"

"Oh wow…"

"Wow! The Uchiha clan is kinda a huge deal!"

"Settle down kids," he sighed, "Sasuke, go ahead and take the empty seat behind Fujioka."

Sasuke merely stuffed his hands in his pockets and obeyed; walking down the aisle of the desks and sliding into the seat behind Haruhi. It felt like everyone was staring at him, excluding Haruhi. She was giving him an empathetic look; like she knew exactly what he was getting into.

He sighed for the 101th time.

It was going to be a long school year.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is something I am writing for fun, when I need a break from my other stories. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or what the pairings are gonna be, but give me your feedback! I have a few idea's I'm gonna incorporate, so hopefully you guys enjoy this fun, light hearted fic!

Review!


End file.
